worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Argenti Federation
Overview The federation was born out of a military alliance against the Chamarran invasion. Argent is the largest and oldest member of the federation. By contrast, Dosolia and New Malaysia are junior partners in the federation. The alliance was maintained after the Chamarran defeat and unification was eventually proposed in the following years. With overwhelming public support in all three nations, the treaty of Dosolia was signed in 3043, giving rise to the Federation of Argent, Dosolia and New Malaysia. Since a botched attempt to stem the Chamarran Hierarchy expansion into the remnants of the Makayan Republic, relations with the Hierarchy have been cold. However, as decades pass, the incident is slowly forgotten and tentative attempts have been made to re-establish normalised relations with the Hierarchy. The federation is known to be a quiet member of the interstellar community, lacking the xenophobia of the Imperium of Man, alien-ness of the Collector and religious zealotry of the Solarian Ascendancy. Generally, it prefers cordial relations with human polities, while maintaining a cautious diplomatic stance on non-humans. History Founding The founding of the Federation of Argent, New Malaysia and Dosolia is a convoluted one. The colony on Argent was initially established by adventurous colonists 22nd century, utilising early models of the Heim drives. The colonists, who were independently funded by a consortium on Earth, was nominally under UN’s authority. However, with the advent of the Great Upheaval, contact was lost with both Earth and Nova Terra, and the colonists were left stranded. Frantic efforts to re-establish contact proved to be futile. It was later found that radio contact was disrupted because of fortuitously timed sunstorm from the Argent’s sun. The Great Upheaval also indirectly led to the Civil War of Argent of 2223. Colony ships, fleeing from both Earth and Nova Terra, first appeared in Argenti space shortly after contact was lost. At first, the original colonists welcomed the refugees, even giving them land to settle. However, as more and more ships arrived, the refugees look set to outnumber the original colonists and began to chafe under the rule of the colonists. Tensions began to rise as the refugees demanded more and more rights to their lands. After a brief but bloody civil war between the original colonists and the newcomers, the Argenti finally settled on a democratic system based on the British parliamentary system. Bryce Harold, who was instrumental as the peace broker between the two factions, was unanimously appointed as hereditary president, in place of the monarch. (Which also began the uninterrupted Harold family rule as Hereditary Presidents) Argent, finally at peace, began a rapid phase of growth and expansion. Within 100 years after the initial colonisation efforts, Argent established a respectable industrial base and began expanding into their solar system, utilising Heim drives cannibalised from their colony ships. The first hyperspace ships that arrived from Nova Terra came as a surprise. For too long, the Argenti assumed that both Earth and Nova Terra was lost to war and never bothered to resume contact after the initial panic. (Some historians dispute the notion that everyone on Argent would actually just give up. Some postulate it is far more likely that the Argenti were just hoping to maintain their status as an independent colony and that avoiding contact with Earth was a deliberate decision. ) The Argentines soon acquired the blueprints for hyperdrive and began embarking on their own expansion, rapidly colonising Socus, Kerwan and Ballarat with enthusiasm. Argent at this time was officially referred to as the Star Nation of Argent. In the mid 25th century, the planet Cobalia was discovered by Argenti surveyors. Further survey indicates the system is extremely rich in mineral deposits. The Argent government quickly moved to claim the sector for its own, and started to establish numerous mining colonies to exploit the rich minerals. (It is estimated the revenue from this sector alone was double Argent own home system.) Flush with credits, the Argent could afford a better equipped space navy than most other interstellar nation of similar size. At the end of the 25th century, Argent was contacted by its neighbours, the Dosolia Republic and New Malaysia, for help. (Both which was recently founded). They had been at war with a nearby power, which was ruled by the self-style Space Pirate King Nomund. Argent negotiated a highly favourable trade treaty (some say, literally extorted) with Dosolia and New Malaysia, and promptly put an end to the amateurish extortion scheme of Nomund. The Argenti Navy went on cut down the Space Pirate King’s prized fleet down to size. The Space Pirate King was said to have wept for forgiveness before being personally tossed out of the airlock by Admiral Monako. The Argentines then proceeded to appropriate the sector as the new addition to the Argent nation. The sector was named the Monako sector in honour of Admiral Monako, for his exemplary leadership of the fledgling Argent navy. The pacification of the Monako sector coincided with the apperance of Pfhor slavers. Initially the slavers raided outer colonies, which were lightly defended for most part, taking hundreds of people and leaving behind nothing. The now-legendary Admiral Monako himself campaigned against the slavers in several occasion. Nevertheless, despite several crushing victories, Phfor raids continue to plague the outer colonies. The menace abruptly stopped at around the end of the 30th century. Rumours of a government deal with the slavers spread widely amongst the populace. The Argenti government itself was silent on the matter. Despite the trouble Argent had with slavers, for the rest of the millennia, Argent was the dominant power in the region with only the Makayan Republic and its allies as a rival. Due to their treaty obligations, Argent was able to expand their influence into both the Dosolia Republic and New Malaysia government, to the extent where it was able to influence government policy in both nations. 30th century More on this... Territory Argent Sector (Home) Notable planets: Argent, Socus, Kerwan, Ballarat, Todano GDP: $14,000 Population: 60 Billion Capital of the Argenti Federation. Long the homeworld of the Argenti, it is now the centre of power in the Federation. Dosolia Sector (Core) Notable planets: Dosolia, Parvis, Vesta, Nowlands, Lesp GDP: $11,000 (Warp Gate) Population: 65 Billion Home sector of Dosolia. It is famous for the Dosolia ecumanopolis, as well as its famous health services industry based on Dosolia itself. New Malaysia Sector (Core) Notable planets: New KL, Sepang, Komtar, New Kuching GDP: $11,000 (Warp Gate) Population: 50 Billion Home sector of New Malaysia. The bulk of agricultural production of the Federation can be found here. The region is also known for insurgents seeking secession from the federation. Cobalia Sector (Core) Notable planets/habitats: Cobalia, Fort Harold, Kellion Station, Nusaq Shipyards GDP: $18,000 (Hyperspace Junction, +2 GDP upgrades) Population: 40 Billion Literally the “El Dorado” of the Argenti Federation. Huge mineral reserves can be found in the sector’s planets and planetoids. Due to its importance, it is also the military centre of the federation, based on Harold’s Planet. Monako Sector (Mid-Range) Notable planets: Monako, Newall, Lupin, Vespar GDP: $6,000 Population: 30 Billion The Monako sector is an unremarkable sector, despite its history with pirates. Colonised after the pirates in the sector was swept clean by the Argenti Navy, it retains a certain rustic charm. Combined with stunning beauty of Newall and Vespar, it is a popular tourist destination. Hawkin Sector (Colonial) Notable planets: Lee’s Planet, Crescent GDP: $2,000 Population: 10 Billion The Argenti originally colonised this sector as an attempt to establish a buffer zone against any Chamarran aggression. Apart from a few colonised planets, there are only a few scattered mining colonies, and a handful of military outposts in this desolate sector. Since resumption of normalised relation with the Hierarchy, the sector is enjoying a small boom in trade with Hierarchy. Military The Argenti Federation Navy is the naval arm of the military. The AFN is loosely divided into five main fleets, each with an Eagle-class dreadnought as its core. However, the actual composition of each fleet is fluid, depending on the security needs of each sector. Each fleet is responsible for the defence of each core sector of the federation. Where necessary, an expeditionary fleet may be formed to perform offensive action. The expeditionary fleet command is distinct from the main fleet and is usually formed with ships from the main fleet. The expeditionary fleet commander is usually given discretion on how to conduct their operations, although the Fleet Command retains overall operational control. On the ground, the Argenti Planetary Marines make up the bulk of the offensive arm of the ground troops. In addition, the Marines are also able to call upon the Argenti Reserve Division, Dosolia Planetary Guard and New Malaysia Defence Division should they require additional personnel. The Marines is composed purely of baseline humans, although there are plans to recruit non-human personnel into the army. Brief overview of ships and standing forces Eagle class Dreadnought ($350) Total: 5 Cost: $1750 Hawk class Battleship ($175) Total: 60 Cost: $10500 Cuckoo class Carrier ($150) Total: 40 Cost: $6000 Vulture class Cruiser ($75) Total: 100 Cost: $7500 Kingfisher class Missile Boat ($65) Total: 80 Cost $4800 Raven class Destroyer ($50) Total: 150 Cost: $7500 Dart class Light Cruiser ($35) Total: 200 Cost: $7000 Firefly class System Patrol Vessels ($20) Total: 40 Cost: $800 Owl class Scout ($20) Total: 22 Cost: $440 VIP transports ($5) Total: 2 Cost: $10 Argent Special Assault Division (x3 Kit) Standing force: 10,000,000 Cost: $200 Argent Planetary Marines (x2 Kit) Standing force: 500,000,000 Cost: $10000 Argent Reserve Division (x1 Kit) Standing force: 800,000,000 Cost: $4000 Dosolia Planetary Guard (x1 Kit) Standing force: 200,000,000 Cost: $1000 New Malaysia Defense Division (x1 Kit) Standing force: 100,000,000 Cost: $500 Total spending: $62000 Category:National Information